nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Mentalisme
Mentalisme er en af de almene troldmandsskoler. Den er især udbredt blandt kvindelige og fornemme magere, da den af mange betragtes som mest "passende" for damer og adelsfolk. Definition Mentalisme er den form for magi, hvor udøveren manipulerer sindet og tankerne. Den tvedelte menstalisme Mentalisme har to vedholdende ry: At det er den mest passive troldmandsskole, da den af mange kun menes at kunne bruges til terapi og andre småtterier, som almindelige læger lige så godt kunne tage sig til, og at det er den farligste af alle troldmandsskoler, fordi den uset kan tage kontrollen over andre levende væsener. Disse to påstande om mentalisme er jo vidt forskellige, men de har begge grobund i virkeligheden. Modsat elementalister, der er kendt som stridsmagere, og morticister, der er berømte som videnskabsmænd og berygtede som magtsyge dødemanere, står mentalister sjældent i forgrunden under vigtige begivenheder i krig og politik. Groft sagt er der tre former for mentalister: Lægen, som bruger sine evner til at løse folks mentale problemer, hoftroldmanden, som benytter sine egenskaber til at sikre sin herre vished og indsigt, og agenten, som bruger mentalisme til at udspionere og kontrollere sin arbejdsgivers eller sine egne fjender. Terapeutisk mentalisme Terapeutisk mentalisme er den mest anerkendte brug af mentalisme og grunden til, at denne form for magis udøvere har fået ry for at være nogle sløve padder, som måske nok er med til at ændre verden til det bedre i det små, men som sjældent gør noget rigtig bemærkelsesværdigt. Terapeutisk mentalisme går kort fortalt ud på, at udøveren hjælper folk, som er hæmmet af deres egen psyke, med at overkomme deres vanskeligheder. Blandt lægementalistens patienter findes ofte især utrænede soldater med traumer efter de ting, de har set på slagmarken, samt sindssyge mennesker og ældre folk, hvis sind er begyndt at svigte dem i den høje alder. En mentalist kan, ved at bruge en kombination af almen samtale og mental magi, hjælpe en person med at lægge låg på sine dårlige minder, eller i yderste tilfælde slette erindringerne helt. Mentalisten kan også hjælpe folk med at genvinde deres hukommelse, og i tilfælde af sindssyge er en behandlingsbaseret mentalist i stand til finde frem til grunden for sindssygen og oftest afhjælpe denne, om end naturlig galskab forsaget af sygdom er særdeles vanskelig at behandle. Invaderende mentalisme Den form for mentalisme, som bygger på informationssøgning og manipulation, har ikke noget officielt navn, men bliver nogle gange refereret til som invaderende mentalisme. Dette navn stammer fra udøvernes tendens til at trænge ind i andres sind for at aflæse deres minder eller i andre tilfælde for helt at overtage kontrollen over personens tanker og handlinger. Fysisk og psykisk magtovertagelse Overtagelse af en andens sind og krop er det oftest fremhævede eksempel på brug af invaderende mentalisme men ikke ligefrem det oftest forekomne, da det både kræver en meget dygtig mentalist at tage kontrollen over en andens sind og legeme, og da denne form for magtudøvelse desuden betragtes som særdeles kriminel i langt de fleste af Nirahams riger. Der findes flere former for overtagelse, og såvel deres udstrækning som varighed varierer. Eksempelvis tvinger besværgelsen Manipulation receptor til som af ren refleks at udføre en enkelt, simpel ordre i løbet af et kort stykke tid, hvorimod Kontrollér person er en direkte, fuldstændig og langvarig overtagelse af personens kontrol over sin egen motorik. Simpel manipulation af en andens sind er på sin vis beslægtet med kontrol, men kommer til udtryk på en langt mere diskret måde. En person lægger altid mærke til, når han pludselig ikke kan styre sin egen krop, hvilket for de fleste er en utrolig grænseoverskridende oplevelse, men det føles ikke på samme måde frygteligt, hvis ens sind eksempelvis kortvarigt bliver forledt til at tro, at man er venligt stemt over for den mentalist, som just har kastet Charmér person på en. Informationssøgning En anden form for invaderende mentalisme er informationssøgning, deriblandt spionage. Med dette menes både evnen til at udvinde information fra modvillige kilder og til at få den ubemærket frem til ens arbejdsgivere, og til denne opgave er mentalisten uovertruffen. Ved hjælp af sin magi kan han få folk til at indvie sig i deres dybeste hemmeligheder ved at narre deres sind til at tro, at de er dybt loyale overfor mentalisten, eller at han aldrig ville svigte deres tillid. Og når informationen først er sikret, har denne mager bedre muligheder for at formidle den videre i hemmelighed, end de fleste andre har. Afhøring Magisk afhøring hører også under informationssøgning, men tager som regel en helt anden form end spionage: Nogle bruger mentalisme til at forvisse sig om deres medmenneskers oprigtige hensigter. Eksempelvis regenter ynder at holde en mentalist som hoftroldmand for at kunne få denne til at sikre sig, at ingen lyver for herskeren eller pønser på at forråde ham. Disse mentalister benytter sig som regel helst af taktfuld manipulation, der får receptor til at stole på mentalisten. Psykisk tortur er en anden form for magisk afhøring. Her påtvinger mentalisten receptor så rædselsvækkende, mentale billeder, at vedkommende vil gøre hvad som helst for at få synerne til at forsvinde, deriblandt at røbe sine hemmeligheder. Som regel er denne facon den mest effektive at benytte til forhør. Andre foretrækker at tiltvinge sig direkte adgang til receptors inderste tanker igennem mentalisme uden rent faktisk at gøre vedkommende psykisk fortræd. Mange vil dog påstå, at en så grænseoverskridende invasion af sindet er en endnu større tortur end at blive tvunget til at se sine værste mareridt i øjnene, men der er delte meninger om den sag. Benyttelsen af tiltvungen adgang til en fjendes sind tilskrives først og fremmest folk, som ikke ønsker at påføre deres ofre hverken fysisk eller psykisk smerte. Ikke overraskende har elverne derfor perfektioneret denne kunst, men selv med deres ekspertise kan det ikke nægtes, at denne mere nænsomme form for afhøring også tager langt mere tid at udføre end simpel tortur af enten kroppen eller sindet. Naturlig mentale resistens Der findes nemlig to former for naturlig modstandsdygtighed overfor netop invaderende mentalisme, som alle tænkende væsener besidder i større eller mindre grad: Mod og viljestyrke. Mens videnskabens kloge hoveder ikke kan blive enige om, om disse to kvaliteter er medfødte, optrænede eller begge dele, er det i hvert fald sikkert og vidst, at enhver kan øge sit eget mod og sin viljestyrke, hvis de virkelig ønsker det. Mod Mod er grunden til, at invaderende mentalisme, som frembringer skrækbilleder i receptors sind, til tider kan være ganske unyttigt. Det oftest sete eksempel forekommer, når en mentalist forsøger at frembringe en magisk frygt hos et medmenneske, som fuldstændig uden brug af magi og kun ved hjælp af sit eget mandsmod er i stand til at undertrykke den rædsel, som mentalisten ellers ville fremkalde hos ham. Den almene frygt, som en mentalist kan hente ud af en persons minder og kortvarigt få til at overtage personens sind, er dog for intet at regne imod sådan besværgelser som Massefrygt, der frembringer overvældende rædsel i alle nærværende, og som kun de mest stålfaste individer er i stand til at modstå. Det er ofte forekommet, at folk, som har været buret inde i samvær med en mentalist, som har påvirket dem med denne form for ekstreme angstfremkaldelse, har mistet fornuftens brug og er blevet forvandlet til evigt pinte, grædende og tankeløse skaller. Men samtidig findes der også nogle få folk, som simpelthen besidder så meget dødsforagt, at de rent ud sagt er i stand til at modstå denne påvirkning helt naturligt. Viljestyrke Viljestyrke er præcis lige så stor en forhindring for en mentalist, som ønsker at nå frem til en uvillig receptors inderste hemmeligheder uden at skade vedkommende på nogen måde. Når en mentalist og dennes offer skal kæmpe om receptors hemmeligheder, er det ofte et spørgsmål om ren og skær stædighed: En sådan kamp kan blive afgjort i løbet af et splitsekund eller tage flere dage, og selv hvis receptor vinder første omgang, er det ikke sikkert, at han kan præstere sammen stålfasthed igen, som han gjorde første gang. Desperation, had og kærlighed er alle følelser, som kan forstærke en persons viljefasthed betragteligt. Af samme grund har receptor tit en fordel overfor mentalisten, da vedkommende som er fanget ofte har sin desperate trangt efter fortsat at holde sine hemmeligheder fra sine som regel forhadte fangevogtere at knytte sig til, mens den "angribende" mentalist sjældent har den samme fortvivlelse at trække styrke fra. Mentalistiske håndværk Tankelåse En tankelås er en kombination af en Magisk lås og evnen til at genkende og reagere på et bestemt ord. Denne form for lås fungerer omtrent på samme måde som besværgelsen Magisk lås bortset fra, at det ikke er skaberens manasignatur, som besværgelsen reagerer på, men et bestemt ord, som kun behøves ytret i tanken. Tankelåse er ekstremt sjældne, da kun en sand mester udi mentalisme er i stand til at kreere dem, men de er også det mest effektive forsvar, som en person kan få. Telepati Telepati er kunsten at kunne overføre tanker fra et individ til et andet. Evnens omfang varierer meget afhængig af, hvor dygtig en mentalist udøveren er, men den kan beviseligt bruges over enorme afstande og mellem mere end to personer på én gang. Blandt andet engle og ærkeengle siges at være i stand til at udøve en form for åben telepati, som ikke kan undviges og som tillader de guddommelige tjenere at høre alle de dødeliges tanker, når de kontaktes direkte igennem ritualer. Denne metode bruger de angiveligt til at sikre, at ritualisterne har reelle hensigter med deres påkaldelse. Drømme Det stadie, hvor en persons sind er mest åbent, er, når vedkommende drømmer. Drømme er sindets måde at bearbejde de mange indtryk og tanker, som er lagret i hukommelsen, men denne sortering foregår ikke via bevidste tanker, og derfor har en aflæser af andres hukommelse meget lettere ved at komme til, når alle sindets bevidste barrierer ikke er "bemandede" af f.eks. mod og viljestyrke, som før er blevet nævnt. Problemet med at aflæse drømme er, at de ofte er meget utydelige. Selv personen, som drømte, kan ofte have svært ved at forklare sine oplevelser i søvnen, når han vågner og husker dem. Nogle mener, at guderne især taler til menneskerne igennem drømme, fordi selv guderne er praktisk nok anlagt til ikke at bruge mere energi end højst nødvendigt på at kontakte deres skabninger, og dette gøres simpelthen lettest igennem drømmesyn. Naturlig mentalisme Scitaliser Hannerne af slangearten scitalis bærer et indviklet og farvestrålende mønster på deres baghoved, som har en hypnotisk virkning på alle levende væsener, som ser det i bevægelse. Når slangen svajer frem og tilbage med hovedet, får den sit offer til at glemme alt andet omkring sig end mønsterets bevægelse. Mens hannen således holder byttet i skak, kan dens mage, som er langt større og stærkere end hannen, vikle sig omkring byttet og knuse det ihjel, hvorefter de to deles om kødet. Skønt mange har forsøgt, er det endnu ikke lykkedes nogen at frembringe et mønster med samme effekt som scitalisens. Kombinationen af form, farver og bevægelse er sandsynligvis så unik, at det ikke kan lade sig gøre. Forblændere En forblænder er et magisk væsen, hvis ophav er tvivlsomt. Én teori gå på, at forblænderen er en form for spøgelse, mens en anden fremsætter, at skabningen skulle være et Skyggefragment, som er sluppet ind på Niraham. Sikkert og vidst er det i hvert fald, at en forblænder er dødsensfarlig. Væsenet kan læse et menneskes tanker og dernæst igennem en illusion vise vedkommende den anden person, som offeret mest af alt ønsker at se i det øjeblik. Når det uvidende offer så kommer indenfor rækkevidde, dræber forblænderen personen med en enkelt berøring, som indeholder en enorm udladning af negativ energi. Lindorme Lindormen tilhører en art krybdyr, som er i stand til at læse tanker. Dyret, som lever overalt i Niraham og ofte forveksles med de legendariske drager, kan aflæse de specifikke, underbeviste tanker, som en person gør sig, når det skal til at bevæger sig hurtigt. Ormen kan således fornemme det et splitsekund, før dets bytte sætter i løb, eller før dets fjende kaster sig over lindormen, hvilket giver den en åbenlys fordel både under jagt og i kamp. Valravne En valravn er et mystisk og monstrøst dyr, som er i stand til at fremkalde sindssyge i folk, hvis deres sind allerede er svækket. Valravnens oprindelse er ukendt, men de mest udbredte teorier går på, at fuglen enten er en almindelig ravn, som er blevet inficeret med rall, eller en ravn, som er blevet besat af en mindre form for dæmon. Sindssyge induceret af en valravn er meget svær at helbrede, da den er magisk. Så vidt det kan udledes, bringer fuglen alle de værste forestillinger, som dens offer kan gøre sig, op til overfladen af offerets psyke og holder dem der, så staklen bliver tvunget til konstant at forholde sig til alle sine værste mareridt. Mindesten En mindesten er en krystal, som har en naturlig egenskab til at opbevare erindringer. Stenen forstærker på ingen måde mental magi, men brugt kreativt i ritualer kan den stadig bidrage til at øge chancerne for succes i ritualer, som omhandler udviskningen af en persons minder.